User blog:GoejoeDenzo/G, the Bionic Agent
G, the Bionic Agent is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities G's basic spells goes on transition (e.g. Casting Q1 will change to Q2 after it's cooldown, casting Q2 will change to Q3 after it's cooldown, casting Q3 will change back to Q1 after it's cooldown and so on ....). G uses Power as resource of his spells, having 100 Power at the start of the game. Power doesn't decay. plus , Regaining his Power back to 100 for 6 seconds and silencing himself for the duration. |targeting=''Bionic Armlet'' is a passive. |damagetype=Magic |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects=All-on hit effects applied. |spellshield=will pop-up. }} G will jump into an area, striking his fist and leaving a 55% slowing field, dealing Physical Damage. Targets within the center takes up to 20% increased damage and knocked Airborne. |leveling = + |leveling2 = + |cooldown = |cost = 10/9/8/7 |costtype = Power Based on Rank of Bionic Switch |targeting='Fissure Fist' is an ability. |damagetype=physical |projectile=false |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects=On-hit effects applied. |spellshield=will block a single instance of damage. }} G will smash his Bionic Armlet into the ground, dealing Magic Damage ang making all affected enemies' Attack Speed and Movement Speed is decreased by 10%,increasing up to 20% when near G. G will gain 20% damage reduction against on enemies hit by this spell for 6 seconds. |leveling = 50/75/100/125/150 + |cooldown = |cost = 10/9/8/7 |costtype = Power Based on Rank of Bionic Switch |targeting=''Bionic Clap'' is an ability. |damagetype=magic |projectile=false |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects=On-hit effects applied. |spellshield=will block a single instance of damage. }} G will furiously stomps the ground, slowing enemies by 55% for 3 seconds and dealing Physical Damage to them. G gains 5% Movement Speed, increased up to 20% for every enemy affected. |leveling = + |cooldown = |cost = 10/9/8/7 |costtype = Power Based on Rank of Bionic Switch |targeting=''Bionic Stomp'' is an ability. |damagetype=Physical |projectile=false |spelleffects=aoe |onhiteffects=On-hit effects applied. |spellshield=will block a single instance of damage. }} G will activate his Bionic Shield, absorbing damage for 6 seconds. While the shield is active, G will return all damages from basic attacks and spells to the attacker equal to 55% of the damage absorbed. |leveling = 50/75/100/125/150 + |cooldown = |cost = 10/9/8/7 |costtype = Power Based on Rank of Bionic Switch |targeting=''Bionic Shield'' is an ability. }} G will activate his Compressive Shield, converting all incoming damages for the next 6 seconds into grey health. After the duration, grey health will instantly transfrom into an absorbing shield that decays for 6 seconds. |cooldown = |cost = 10/9/8/7 |costtype = Power Based on Rank of Bionic Switch |targeting=''Compressive Shield'' is an ability. }} G will activate his Overdrive Shield, absorbing damage for 6 seconds. While the shield is active, he gains bonus movement speed up to 55% for every 1% missing shield damage upon activation. |cooldown = |leveling = 50/75/100/125/150 + |cost = 10/9/8/7 |costtype = Power Based on Rank of Bionic Switch |targeting=''Overdrive Shield'' is an ability. }} G gains increased damage on his offensive spells, on his basic attacks and Cooldown Reduction for 6 seconds. |cooldown = |leveling = 5/10/15/20/25% |cost = 10/9/8/7 |costtype = Power Based on Rank of Bionic Switch |targeting=''Bionic Module Buff : Offensive'' is an ability. }} G gains Armor, Magic Resist and Bonus Health for 6 seconds. |cooldown = |leveling = 5/10/15/20/25% |cost = 10/9/8/7 |costtype = Power Based on Rank of Bionic Switch |targeting=''Bionic Module Buff : Defensive'' is an ability. }} G gains Movement Speed, Life Steal and Spell Vamp for 6 seconds. |cooldown = |leveling = 5/10/15/20/25% |cost = 10/9/8/7 |costtype = Power Based on Rank of Bionic Switch |targeting=''Bionic Module Buff : Utility'' is an ability. }} G will gloriously raises his arm, entering Bionic Battle Stance. G gains the following effects for a few Seconds. * No Power Costs on his spells. * Locking his basic spells to transition. * 20% Increased Cast Range. * 20% Increased Vision Radius * 20% Increased Attack Radius. |cooldown = |leveling = 15/20/25 Seconds |targeting=''Bionic Switch'' is an ability. }} Change Log ;V1.00 * Added Category:Custom champions